Various arrangements are already known in the prior art wherein they pertain to driving mower reels by driving motors. The reel and motor are suitably supported on the mower frame, and, in actuality, the motor can be supported at either end of the reel shaft, according to desired selection.
In one condition, the parts involved in the final assembly may be shipped in disassembled condition, and it is then necessary to make the assembly at the location of using the mower. In that regard, it is desirable to have the assembly made quickly and easily, and also to select either side of the reel for the location of the motor, and, in that instance, there can also be a counterweight on the assembly and in the location opposite the motor.
In accomplishing these objectives, it is also desirable that the parts be assembled in secure relation to each other, and that they also be readily disassembled for repair or exchange of positions, as necessary or desired.
Still further, it is an object of this invention to provide an arrangement of a motor and reel mounted on a reel frame and wherein the motor is in a precise aligned position relative to the longitudinal axis of the reel, all to assure that the drive from the motor to the reel shaft is aligned and therefore with minimal wear and possible damage to the driving parts.
In achieving these objectives, the present invention employs pin connections between the various parts, rather than employing exclusively threaded bolts or screws, and thus the desired precise radial alignment of the driving parts is accomplished with this invention.